1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roadheading or mining machine including cutting tools movable over the mine face and roof bolt drilling and setting devices, wherein at least two roof bolt drilling and setting devices are pivotally connected with the machine laterally outside the longitudinal central plane of the machine.
2. Prior Art
A roadheading or mining machine of this type is, for instance, known from AT 408 016 B. In that roadheading machine, the individual roof bolt drilling and setting devices are arranged on the stationary machine frame so as to allow roof bolting in planes extending transversely to the driving direction by appropriately pivoting the roof bolt drilling and setting devices in order to enable the support of the roof and lateral wall. In addition, that machine permits what is called advanced bolting, by which the roof bolt drilling and setting devices are pivoted into a position in which roof bolting is feasible as far as to near the mine face or even into the mine face. The roof bolt drilling and setting devices in that case are arranged laterally outside the longitudinal central plane of the roadheader so as to enable those roof bolt drilling and setting devices to be mounted in a manner pivotable over a large angular range without colliding with one another or with other devices such as, for instance, exhausters or supporting means, which are usually provided close to the roof in the longitudinal central plane of the roadheader.
Also from AT 410 002 B, a cutting machine has become known, in which the roof bolt drilling and setting devices are arranged on the machine frame. From AT 5578 U1, a roadheading or mining machine has become known, whose roof bolt drilling and setting device is arranged substantially in the longitudinal center of the frame and pivotally mounted on a rollover, whose pivot axis crosses the vertical axis of the pivot mechanism, the pivot angle of the roof bolt drilling and setting device being larger than 180°. AT 407 553 B discloses a roof bolt drilling and setting device which is connected, in a manner pivotable about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine, with at least one tie rod extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine, said tie rod being connected with a supporting means capable of being braced between the roof and the floor near the mine face.
Furthermore, a roof bolt drilling and setting device which is supported on a telescopic pivot arm has become known from DE 196 41 922 C1.